


Aphelion

by the_obsidian_ronin



Series: Offworld [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Assassin Ben, BDSM elements, Brainwashing, I had far too much fun with this, M/M, Master Hux, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Sub Ren, Templar Hux, degradation kink, rape/noncon elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_obsidian_ronin/pseuds/the_obsidian_ronin
Summary: Hux fucks Ben into thinking his name is Kylo Ren. (And that he's a whore.)





	Aphelion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icse/gifts).



> HAHAHAHA I had far too much fun tormenting my friend with this. Enjoy.

“One time, Hux. One time he was out of line and you string him up like this,” Mitaka gasped, staring up at the lithely muscular, naked form of Ben Solo on his wall. 

“He needs to know who his master is, Mitaka.” Hux’s fingers trailed down the ribs of muscle, so defined against pale skin. “He bruises so beautifully, doesn’t he?” 

“Right,” Mitaka sighed, walking towards the door. “I’ll leave you to it, then.” 

The door shut softly, but Hux didn’t notice, too mesmerized by the pale skin. 

Ben could feel himself grow harder in the cool air, the gloved fingers brushing so much like a feather against his skin. If Hux noticed, he didn’t say anything, but the  _ pop _ of the lube bottle cap caught his attention, and the ropes holding his right hand in place over his head was cut. The lube was pooled in his limp hand, followed by the command, “Fuck yourself, Ren.” 

“That’s not my name,” Ben hissed, but his hand moved to do Hux’s will. His cold fingers wrapped around his cock, the warmth making the icy cold seem like it was burning. A soft moan escaped his lips, and Hux smiled. 

“It will be, Ren. Nice and slow, loose too.” The hilt of a whip twitched in Hux’s hand, the man’s gloves neatly laid on the bed next to his overcoat. 

Ben tried to fight it, but it felt so nice, and the teasing was so not enough....

His hand pumped, loosely and slowly, over his cock, a whine of need leaving his lips. The whip struck across his chest, and the whine turned to a whimper, but there was still some semblance of control. Something had to get him out of this. 

“Whore, Ren. You are a whore named Kylo Ren.” Hux whipped him again, hissing. “Say it.” 

“No,” Ben snapped, and the whip came crashing down again. He whined, but the whip cracked against his wrist when he stopped. 

“I didn’t say you could stop, whore,” Hux snapped, and a,  _ Sorry, Master, _ almost slipped out of Ben’s lips. Instead, he pressed them tight, continuing the motion. 

“Good boy,” Hux grinned. “Now say it, whore.” 

“I’m a whore, Master,” Ben hissed out, but the whip came crashing down anyway. He whimpered, and the other rope was cut. Ben collapsed on the ground, face first, and started to get up, but Hux said no, to stay there, so he did. 

The whip came crashing down, five, ten, fifteen times, until it stopped hurting and started sending blood rushing to his slick cock. There was the sound of a lighter, and then an exhale. Ben looked up to see Hux smoking, taking another long drag on his cigarette. “Open your mouth.” 

Ben shook his head, and Hux grabbed him roughly, forcing his mouth open with an iron grip and tapped the ash into Ben’s mouth. The dark-haired Assassin gagged, but Hux forced his mouth shut, eyes commanding what was next. He swallowed, the chalky ash sliding down his throat and into his stomach. “Now say thank you, whore.” 

“Thank you, sir,” Ben whispered, and the whip came crashing down against his ass. Ben yelped, scrambling away. 

“It’s  _ Master,  _ whore. Remember that.” Hux dragged him back to his knees by the dark hair bunched at the back of his neck, where Ben glared at him. 

Hux finished his cigarette, where Ben waited patiently, cock still throbbing, and then Hux smirked, reaching a booted foot out and pressing on the man’s crotch. Ben moaned, his thighs spreading and hips rocking into the pressure. Hux shook his head, spitting down at him. “Whore.” 

“Yes Master,” Ben whispered. “I’m a whore.” 

“Good boy, Kylo Ren. Good boy.” Hux pat him on the head, and scratched gently where he had pulled so roughly before. Ren mewled, pressing into his hand. 

_ Master rewards good behavior, _ Ren thought to himself, and finally, he opened his mouth to say, “I’m a whore named Kylo Ren.” 

“ _ Very _ good boy,” Hux grinned, and then stood. “Here’s what’s going to happen, whore. I’m going to fuck you. And while I fuck you, I want you to tell me how much of a whore you are for your master, how you’ll change your name to please him. Am I clear?” 

“Yes, Master,” Kylo replied. 

In a second, Kylo was hauled onto the bed face first, his legs spread wide by the clothed thigh pressing between them. “Good whore.” 

Ren moaned at the sound of it, and he heard the rustle of clothes as Hux stripped and the pop of the lube cap. A sigh signified the application, and slick fingers probed at his hole. Kylo moaned, pressing his hips back into it and wiggling his ass for the Templar. A sharp smack came down across his ass, and the force of it buckled Kylo’s legs and left his body numb. The sane part of him wondered how such a touch could numb his body, but the rest of him that was wrapped oh so tightly around the man’s fingers -- literally -- only moaned in response. 

So he gave in completely, refusing to fight his body any longer. Hux’s fingers plied him open, and he moaned like a whore -- a slutty, girly whore. Hux laughed, and Ren could feel the triumphant, sadistic glee raditating from him. “Good whore.” 

“Master,” Ren pleaded, wiggling his ass again. Another sharp smack, and Ren moaned, grateful for the thigh between his legs and the painful fist in his hair keeping him in place. He rocked against Hux’s bare thigh, whining as his fingers probed deeper. “ _ Master, _ please!” 

“If I knew it was this easy to make you beg, Ren, I wouldn’t have wasted my time.” Ren felt the head of his cock press at his entrance, and the iron grip on his hip kept him from bucking back into it. Hux pushed in slowly, almost painfully so, and Ren moaned, his legs twitching with the effort of not moving. 

Halfway in, Hux bucked his hips forward, fully sheathing himself in Ren in a split second. The larger man sobbed with relief, tears rolling down his cheeks. “Thank you, Master.” 

“Don’t thank me yet, whore. I’m going to fuck you senseless, you understand?” 

“Yes, Master.” 

“Good boy.” Hux pulled his hips back, sliding seamlessly out of Ren even as he clenched in tightly to keep him there. 

The first full thrust was like heaven, the power causing stars to appear in Kylo’s eyes. The second brought a shrill moan out of him, and the third brought his hand around his throat, to which Hux snarled. 

He flipped Ren on his back, long, pale legs draped over his shoulders as his hand latched tightly around Ren’s throat. “ _ Mine _ , whore.  _ MINE.” _ The dark-haired man moaned as his vision blurred, accentuated by spots from Hux’s drilling of his ass. “Tell me you’re a whore,” Hux hissed. “Do it.” 

“I’m a whore, Master,” Ren choked out. “And my name is Kylo Ren.” 

“Again.” 

Ren could feel his balls tightening, moaning and gasping for air at the same time. “I’m a whore,” he whispered. “Named Kylo Ren.” 

“What are you?”

“A whore,” Ren replied. 

“What’s your name?” 

“Kylo Ren.” 

“Good whore. You may cum.” 

Kylo moaned as he did so, making a mess all over Hux and himself. But Hux kept drilling him, moaning in that accented voice of his, until he came in Kylo’s ass. 

Kylo moaned, half-hard, as Hux pulled out of him and cleaned them up, but left Ren there, letting him sleep until the morning. 

 

The next morning, Hux was sipping tea when Ben came down the stairs. Mitaka was there with him, reading the paper, when Mitaka asked, “Hey, you. What’s your name, again?” 

Ben lifted his head, eyes still fogged. “Kylo Ren.” 

Mitaka sent an alarmed glance at Hux, who only smirked and sipped his tea. 


End file.
